1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting the configuration of a communication network and, more particularly, a method of detecting the arrangement of nodes in the communication network and a method of automatically creating a communication line information table on which a source node and a destination node for each channel in the communication network are set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, node arrangement information in a communication network is prepared as a topology table at each of the nodes which form the communication network. In addition, communication line information, which represents source and destination nodes set in a channel, is also prepared as a communication line information table at each of the nodes. Conventionally, however, the contents of the topology and communication line information tables are set and managed manually. When the contents of the topology table and communication line information table do not coincide with the real node arrangement and the real line configuration in the network, it is quite difficult to find or detect these inconsistencies.